closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Television Distribution/Other
1972–1984 Wbtvdist1972-rare.jpg|Early Version (Starting from 1972-1974) vlcsnap-2019-01-15-11h01m54s989.png bc03764f0a233ce8c51dcfb8b7f32fed.png WBTVD1978.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution logo 1978.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution 1972 B&W.png|Black & White Version; As seen on "The Adventures of Superman" (1950s) 3O5LvDV1 -998Eb6wqUhjw18809.jpg 1984–1998 1984–1990 WBTV '84.png|Warner Bros. Television Distribution logo with Warner Communications byline used from 1984 to 1990. 7b35f08c8c23e9079d5a08ca20a18022.png 1990–1992 WBTD90FGH.jpg ObsV58giqVfM03wNjNFjUQ284056.jpg wbtvdistribution6.png WBTD90WS..png|Rare widescreen version 1992–1998 WBTD1992.jpg 16142657 691989400959707 8640686115676201124 n.jpg|Widescreen version H0nZauCoR tqqgIqR2RrLA50671.jpg zRkdfxJygsm282Oet-UA6A600643.jpg 3a9c0146b7ea50b2ff90e04748542337.png IMG 0370.PNG Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1993, alternate font).png|Seen on a 1993 VHS print of Batman: The Animated Series. 20525942 799325493559430 4050757586495250287 n.jpg 0d6b8cd690b9ef395057abd199a3cd84.png WBTD1992..jpg WBDTD1993.jpg.png|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo used from 1993 to 1998. al62RgUOChUbKvx66La-3w179896.jpg qBzeykPMWGLDc7tNJbkSyw20117.jpg 1994–2001 WBTVD 1996-2001.jpg|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo from used 1996 to 2001. 0SARWCHG.jpg|Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo from 1994-2001. 9b3a88336adab8bdcdf84fe4001c34c8.png d8af303e1d512fcc6a8d720e7f37ac1b.png Warner Bros Domestic Television Distribution 1994 fullscreen.png c2bb2c4feb92a6015e1ffb2fcbd1eefa.png 2ce36668a6aab831d2cb1f59e5be179c.png Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV Cable & Network Features 1994.png|Warner Bros. Domestic Pay TV Cable & Network Features logo used from 1994-2001. This is only shown during movies and shows produced by Warner Bros. that are aired on cable and premium cable networks. 5b92b67d465859db06af6b6c8643ec8e.png Warner-bros-gears-brochure.jpg 1998 (75th anniversary) 2000–2001 Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2000) 1.png XcgRfTjAqoEWlxbpl- tQ64695.jpg|Brighter version Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2000) 2.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2000) 3.png Wbtvdist2000-ws.JPG LLixEUmtWwJkWRGdD5Lt_A432061.png|"Produced And Distributed By" URL version from September 2000-January 2001. wbtvdist2000 b.jpg|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2000 Bandicam 2018-11-09 18-03-49-422.png|The logo without the "Distributed by". bandicam 2018-11-09 18-04-54-948.png 2001–2003 Wbdtd.jpg|Seldom seen placeholder logo used in January-March 2001 oq0FghIjmTxGmGQ3OWqGaw41474.jpg|The logo without the Warner Bros. website Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 7.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 1.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 2.png|Open-matte version WBTV Logo Stretched 2001.jpg|Stretched version Wbtvdist2001.jpeg|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2001 Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 3.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 4.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 5.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 8.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 9.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 6.png|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2001-2003 nnEp0YgyJJJYG-kJBV9rmg30163.jpg|Version with the banner reading Warner Bros. bandicam 2018-08-27 12-46-29-700.png|Open matte version with the banner reading Warner Bros. Warner Bros. (2001).png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2001) 10.png|Logo with a very rare URL address, which is co.uk. A British website for Warner Bros. Bandicam 2018-08-27 12-48-31-078.png|Version with new website at all. Bandicam 2018-08-27 12-48-25-868.png bandicam 2018-11-09 18-02-16-190.png bandicam 2018-11-09 18-02-05-763.png 2003–present WBTD 2003.jpg WBTVD_2003_Bylineless.png aQkdTMmgjQDInDCSKWMsDg48547.jpg|4:3 widescreen version seen on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air finale in syndication. Snapshot 1 (11-21-2018 10-58 AM).png Warner Bros. Television 2003 Fullscreen logo.jpg IMG_0132.PNG|4:3 version in HD WBTVD 2003.png Wbtvdist2003 ws.jpg UmwsC8GmCqYUFI--Dj2xeQ577232.jpg|"Produced and Distributed by" version from 2003-Present bandicam 2018-11-09 18-49-02-983.png bandicam 2018-07-19 15-59-34-484.png|Widescreen version as the Warner Bros. Pictures logo seen it 2005 (50 years) Wbtvdist2005.jpg Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2005) 1.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2005) 2.png Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2005) 3.png In-credit logos 1990–1992 235e860f2a8035f071e697625b458eb9.png 1992–1998 Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1993, The John Larroquette Show).png|''The John Larroquete Show'' (1993) Videos 1972–1984= Warner Bros. Television Distribution Logo (1972) B&W Warner Bros. Television Logo (1977) "Silent" Lorimar (1978) & Warner Bros. (1977) |-| 1984–1997= Warner Bros. Television Distribution "Silent Film Version Stone Television New Line Cinema Warner Bros. Television Warner Bros. Television Distribution Logo (1990-92) "Silent" Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. TV Distibution (1992-1994) |-| 1993–2000= Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV Cable & Network Features Logo "Silent" Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (75 Years) Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV 1993 1998 1994 JHP 1980s-Telepictures Distribution 1996-Warner Bros. Domestic TV 1994 |-| 2001–2003= Warner Bros. Television Logo (2001) Warner Bros. Television (2001) Low Tone Theme |-| 2003–present= Warner Bros. Television (2003) Lorimar-Telepictures (1987) & Warner Bros Television (2003) (1992) Jeff Franklin Productions Lorimar Television WBTV Mohawk Productions Logo "Extended Version" & WBTV Fortis Mohawk Productions & Warner Bros. Television CBS Television Studios (2009) & Warner Bros Television (2003) Widescreen Amblin-Warner Bros. Television A Very Good Production-Telepictures Productions-Warner Bros. Television Distribution HD (2009) Berlanti Productions-DC Comics-Warner Bros. Television Distribution (2014) Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television syndication distributors